Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: What if Ed and Diana has another child they never mentioned? What if Christopher, Their eldest child. Came back home from military school and finding his little sister gone? Will he keep his promise of protecting her? Will he ever find her? Read as he meets new people while trying to find his little sister and losing friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**So last night, It was like 2 in the morning. I can't sleep then I remembered the TWDG was supposed to be about Clementine and her brother but he was scrapped off.**

**Then I was like: What if she _Does_ have a brother? Then I came up with this.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Leave now!. And Never come back!" Clementine warns the group of survivors, With her fierce look and her gun pointed at them.<p>

"Whoa Little Girl, You don't know what we've been through!" A blond teenager says.

"You don't know what WE'VE been though!" Clementine narrows her eyes. "Everyone's been through hell! Don't act like you're the only ones who suffered!"

"L-look...Just leave, We can't really being ourselves to face strangers right now." Jane say, crossing her arms.

"She's right, We don't really know what they've been though. Let's just leave." A blond man says.

"Not letting us in?" Christopher asks. "Dammit."

As the group walks away, Christopher suddenly remembers something and runs back to the building.

"WHOA Dude, What are you doing?!"

"I need to ask them if they'd seen my little sister!"

"She's Dead Chris! You know that!"

As Christopher arrives at the entrance, He knocks impatiently. "Hello?! I just wanted to ask you guys Something!"

He sees Jane, Looking at him and crossing her arms. "Make it quick."

"Do you know my little sister? H-her name is Clementine..."

Jane raises a brow. "Be more specific, How old is she by now?"

"Probably eleven..."

Jane widens her eyes a bit. "Uhh...Clem?" She yells.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

A few seconds later, Clementine appears. "What?"

Christopher widens his eyes. "CLEM?!"

Clementine looks at him then has the same look as him. "Holy shit"

* * *

><p>"Day 3 of the Outbreak of the mysterious virus is spreading like wild fire! You can either stay here and be safe or go home to make sure that your loved ones are safe!" The radio announces.<p>

Christopher sighs and looks at his roommates. "What's it going to be guys?"

"Going to stay here." Justin continues eating his sandwich. "What's the point of going out there if you're only going to find your family eaten by those things?"

Andrew nods. "Justin's right dude, I'm not going out there, What's the point? Rescue your family from dying then finding them dead later on? I prefer here anyway, I don't ever wanna see those bastards called family." He crosses his arms. "Why are they considered family when they're only gonna send you to Military School?"

Christopher frowns at them. "I don't know about you but I'm going out there."

Justin almost choked on his sandwich. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU WON'T SURVIVE OUT THERE FOR LONG."

"What do you mean? Isn't this the reason our families sent us here? To prepare for this kind of stuff?" Christopher looks at them. "Believe it or not, I still care for them y'know? Especially Clementine..."

Justin raises a brow. "Your little sister? I thought you hated her..."

Christopher stared at him. "You're an only child, You'll never know."

Suddenly, Christopher's phone rings. He picks it up fast. "Mom? Where are you guys?!"

"Sweetie? We're in Savannah and Clementine's still in our house I think, I'm not sure if Sandra's okay...Can you please take her with you? Please protect her, I-I gotta go now, We love you..." The call ends.

Justin and Andrew looks at him with a worried look. "What's it gonna be?"

Christopher pauses for a moment then begins to pack his things. "With or without you, I'm going out there."

Andrew nods. "I'm not going with you, But I respect your decisions. There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother." He smiles at Christopher.

Justin puts a hand on Christopher's shoulder. "I've always wanted a sibling. Y'know, Having a playmate living in the same house, Seeing your parents scold them while you're just there standing, But I did have cousins, They're like my brothers and sisters. And if they're out there, Alone and Scared. I'd probably do the same thing." He smiles at him. "All I can say is...Good luck. Hope you find her safe and sound."

Christopher smiles at them. "Thanks guys."

***10 hours later***

Standing in front of their house. Christopher takes a deep breath, "Here we go."

As he opens the front door, He sighs. _Seems normal._ He thought.

"Uh, Clementine? You here?" He yells.

"No response. Dammit."

He starts to look around the house. The living room, The TV is on. But no channels. The kitchen, No food, Nothing edible, A blood trail. He's becoming curious.

Following the blood trail, He sees the babysitter, Her head smashed like a pumpkin. "Sandra...? Looks like someone finished her off...Poor girl." He looks around her and sees a hammer. "This must be the thing they killed her with. Gotta keep it close to me, I might need it."

He sits on the sofa and finds a family photo. "Dammit, Why didn't they include me?"

Looking around the house for almost an hour, He gives up. "Where could she be?!" Frustrated, He lays on his bed and groans. _The Treehouse.. _He thought, He quickly gets up and runs to the backyard. "Clem?! You up there? It's me! Chris! I'm not kidding!" He yells. No response. "DAMMIT." He punches the tree.

_Maybe she ran off with a stranger or somethin'._ He thought. This could be harder than he thought it would be.

He opens the gate and looks around Abandoned neighborhood.

Before he could take a step, A car almost hit him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Christopher shouted.

"I'm very sorry!" A man with dark hair came out of the car. "You seem lost, Y-you can ride with us if you can...Where are you headed?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's all my lazy brain can think of for now, Sorry if there's anything you're offended about.<strong>

**Okay now I can play TS3**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to meet the characters! Well, Some of them .-.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*This takes place after Lee and Clementine got out and went into Hershel's farm*<p>

Christopher looks at the man and crosses his arms. "I'm not really sure yet."

The man gave an awkward laugh and scratches his head. "Haha... We can give you a ride to our camp, If you'd want. It's safe there, Plenty of food and supplies."

"What's the catch?" Christopher raises a brow. It's really suspicious. considering that the man is obviously feeling really awkward. Examines the man closely, He's starting to doubt it. Looks like the man is a family man or something.

"No catch. We just want other people to be safe and like they say, The more the merrier!"

"Uh...Sure..."

"Splendid~ Just get in the back. Okay?"

Christopher nods and gets in the car. He just hopes that these people are normal and not cannibals or something.

"Daddy? Who's that on the back?" A voice says, Probably from a child. Suddenly, A small head pops out. Revealing a little boy, Probably aged 6-8 years old, Has dark hair and bright blue eyes. "Hello there!" The boy greets Christopher cheerfully and waving his hand.

"Hi there." Christopher greets back as he waves his hand, He's not really good with kids. Even to his little sister.

The man gets in the car. "By the way, I'm Daniel. That's my kid Daniel Jr, But I call him Danny though. And my wife Tori." He starts the car and drives.

"Hello there." Tori looks at Christopher. He looks back, Seeing a beautiful woman with blonde hair. "Your name is..?"

Chris **(sorry got lazy typing his long name) **clears his throat. "Uh, I'm Christopher, But y'all can call my Chris though."

Tori smiles at him. "Nice to meet you Chris."

He smiles back. "Uh, Sorry if this is weird but is he an only child?"

Daniel chuckles a bit. "Why would you ask such question?"

"Just curios."

"Well." Daniel sighs. "I guess you could say that. But he's not, He has 3 half-siblings waitin' for us at the camp."

"Whose kids are they?"

"Tori's and her ex-husband's. The oldest one is Sebastian. Probably the same age as you, How old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah, You guys are the same age then, Anyway. The second one is Amber, Fifteen. Then Lucas. Twelve."

"You guys have 4 children total then."

Daniel nods. "How about you? Have any siblings? Brother? Sister?"

Chris looks down. "Have no idea where my little sister is. Rushed to the house after my parents told me to, Then finding her gone,"

"I hope you find her then, You see. Siblings are your best friends by nature."

Chris smiles. "I guess you're right."

**An hour later**

"We're here." Daniel announces.

"This place is huge." Chris looked at the building wide-eyed.

"It's a mall, Obviously. So we have lots of supplies and other stuff"

"How many people you have here?"

"Hmm, I don't really remember. Lemme count. My family makes it Six of us, there's this guy with his little sister, Makes it 8 then there's twins...Ten of us in total. I think. Did we forget anyone Hon?"

Tori sighs. "Alex and his family. Did you seriously forget them?"

"Oh right. Those piece of shits."

She glared at him. "Don't you dare talk about my ex-husband that way. Look, I know you guys got into some trouble but holding a grudge against them isn't going to help, Asshole."

"So _I'm_ the asshole?" Daniel glared back.

"Ahaha... Can you guys stop fighting?" Chris got between them and tried to calm things down.

"Whatever." Tori got out of the car with Danny.

"Dammit." Daniel mumbled. "Hey kiddo, Mind if you get inside already? I just need some alone time, There are signs you can follow so you'll be okay on your own."

Chris nodded. He was somewhat feeling...nostalgic. His parents used to fight like that, He kinda missed those days. Where the family was together and not apart. He hope those days will come again. He got out of the car and looked at the building. "Then again, This place is huge." He breathed.

Getting inside the mall, He breathes deeply. This place is huge and secure. Walking around, He notices a boy staring at him.

"What's up kid?" He glared at the kid.

The boy glared back and walked slowly to him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Depends on who's asking." Chris crosses his arms.

"Names Trevor. You?" Trevor introduced himself. He puts out a hand.

"Christopher, Call me Chris." He shook Trevor's hand.

Suddenly, Tori walks to the two. "I see you have met my son Lucas.

"Mooom!" Trevor/Lucas hissed. "You promised to call me TREVOR. T-R-E-V-O-R. NOT LUKE OR LUCAS. You promised." Lucas/Trevor pouted.

Tori chuckled. "Oh right, I forgot. I'm sorry sweetie, Anyway. Hunter and Hannah is looking for you, They mentioned something about Naruto or something."

Trevor widened his eyes and ran. "They found it!"

"That child...Anyway, You can rest at that men's clothing store." She pointed.

"Okay, Thanks again." Chris thanked her with a bright smile.

Walking to his 'room' Chris notices a guy his age glaring at him. _Dammit, what's with guys staring at me like I killed someone?_

The guy walks to him. "Hey."

"Yo, Name's Chris. You?" Chris introduced himself.

"What's it to you?" The guy narrows his eyes. _This guy's gonna be trouble._ Chris thought. Suddenly the guy laughs. "Just kidding, I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet you Chris Griffin."

Chris gave him a confused look, Then began to smile. "Ah, I didn't watch that cartoon for a while now"

"Me neither. Anyway, You seem like an Ok guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's all I can write for now. <strong>

**You'll meet the other characters later.**

**I decided to add my OC Lucas and his family into this story, Although his name here is Trevor Lucas not Nathaniel Lucas ._. This also shows what he's been through during the first days of the outbreak.**

**Anyway, Did you see what I did there? No? Okay ;-;**

**Still need to improve my writing tho.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter ahead.**

* * *

><p>*Takes place when Lee and Clementine wakes up in Hershel's barn*<p>

Christopher jolted awake with a sudden yell, "W...what? What was that...?" He rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view, Finding a teenage girl staring at him. "What do you want?" He asked her with an annoyed tone.

"Good, That woke you up. You're a heavy sleeper aren't you? Anyway, Gavin wants to speak with you."

Christopher blinks. "Gavin?"

"Y'know, Tall guy, Wearing a cap. Ugh, You can find him." The girl rolls her eyes and walks away.

He stared at the girl walking away. "What's her problem?" He yawns and scratches his head. "I wonder what Clem's doing right now, I wonder if she's even alive." He frowns and gets up. "Hope you're safe out there Clem."

Walking around and looking around, He scratches his head. "Ugh, Where's this Gavin guy?"

Suddenly, A man walked behind him. "You must be Christopher."

Christopher flinches and turns around. "Don't do that!"

The man looked at him with a confused look. "Do what? Ah, I get it." He chuckles. "Sorry, It has become a habit of mine you see? Anyway, I'm Gavin."

"Ah yeah, The girl said that you want to speak with me?"

"Yes. That girl was Amber by the way. Alexander and Tori's Daughter, Daniel's Step-Daughter, Lucas and Sebastian's sister, William and Danny's Half-Sister."

"William?" He knew the rest of the family, But he never heard Tori nor Daniel mention William.

"Alex and Carla's son. Y'know, Tori's Ex-husband and his new wife? Damn. Their family is so big and confusing."

Christopher nods.

"Anyway, How are you enjoying your stay? Comfy?"

"Good, But I don't think I'll last long here."

"Why not?"

Christopher looks down. "I still need to look for my little sister. I know she's out there."

"I can help ya." Gavin puts a hand on Christopher's shoulder and smiles.

"W-what? I don't think it's necessary..."

"Of course it's necessary. I'd do the same if Megan is out there." Gavin sighs. "She's my little sister by the way."

"How old is she?"

"Eight."

"Clementine too, I think."

"So her name's Clementine? Nice name."

Christopher nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I should have thought this through but I have no idea how to continue this. Help? Anyone? I don't care if you think it's stupid gimme your ideas ;-;<strong>

**Just give me an idea on how they get out of that mall. My brain is currently drained from my other stories and school work so please. Help?**

**Just...Please okay? ;-;**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to get to know the Characters and their stories! First we have Trevor's family and how his parents got divorced and how he's was going through it!**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>*DreamFlashback*

_"Mom and dad are fighting again..." Trevor whispers to his brother while hiding behind the door, Avoiding to be seen by his parents. Travis looks down and pouts. "We need to stop them" Travis mutters._

_"You know what? I want a divorce!" Their mother shouts. Taking off her wedding ring and throws it at her husband. "I've had enough of your bullshit! Have fun with your new girlfriend you asshole!" Tears streaming down her face._

_"Look honey, I sorry." Their father picked up the wedding ring and tried to hug his wife. "I love you..."_

_The mother backs off, Avoiding her husband's hug. Then wipes her tears. "I've also had enough of your lies." She slaps him hard on his cheeks and walks out._

_"Oh shoot, Mom's coming!" Trevor whispers. The three then ran to their room, Laying on their beds and pretending to be asleep._

_A few seconds later, The door opens. "Don't pretend to be asleep, I saw you two by the door." The mother walks to their beds._

_The three sat up to their beds. "Mommy, Why are you and daddy fighting again?" Travis asks her innocently._

_She sighs. "It's nothing, Just go to sleep okay?" The mother smiles at them and kisses both of their foreheads_

_The three nod cheerfully as the mother exits their room and turning off the lights._

_A month later, Trevor looks down. Then looks through the airplane window. Saying goodbye to Japan one last time, His home. It has been a few weeks ago when the divorce papers are finally signed and The mother can legally take their children if the father refuses to take them. Which he did._

_His father's last words to them was_

_**"No matter where we are or who we marry, Our love for you will never change."**__  
><em>

_Those words just kept ringing in Trevor and Sebastian's head. The delusion that they desperately wanted to hold into is **Shattering.**_

_Trevor slowly opens his eyes. It was dark but eventually lit up. There were two paths. His father's path and his mother's._

_"Right here son! A samurai doesn't need a mother in his life! Like me! I grew up without a mother and look at me now." His father waves at him._

_"Here sweetie, If you don't want to then I understand. Choose wisely, And if you ever find yourself on the wrong path. Always remember that you can always go back." His mother gives him a bright smile._

_Trevor just stood there. Not taking a step, He then falls to his knees, pulling his hair while tears coming out of his eyes. "No! no! no! NO! I don't wanna choose...I can't..." He sobs._

_His father frowns at him. "Everything is a choice, Son. You can't just avoid everything here and there, You need to choose."_

_"No no NO!" Trevor cries._

_"Choose now!"_

_"No!"_

_Suddenly, Everything was shattering around him, He watched it all until the floor started to. Making him fall._

"NOOO!" Trevor wakes up with a screams, He pants and looks around. "That was just a dream..." He then feels something wet on his cheeks. "Was I crying?" He asks himself.

**Meanwhile**

Christopher walks around outside, Looking around him. It was peaceful. It's like the flesh eating people thing never happened at all.

He takes a deep breath. "This is nice."

Suddenly, A bullet goes through Christopher's right forearm. "Ah! Fuck!"

"This is our building now!" One of the men yelled. Then the other men started shooting.

Christopher ran to the entrance. Avoiding any more bullets. Gavin rushes to him. "What the actual fuck is happening out there?!"

"I-I think we got attacked." Christopher replies. Breathing heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>So I figured out a way to make them get away from the mall, They get attacked by the bandits and they flee out, One of them dies. Simple as that.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is gonna be a short and crappy fanfic. I'm sorry.**

**And sorry for not updating for a while. I was busy with two other fanfics, And I swear to god. I've recently been posting crappy chapters.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Gavin muttered. "It's those bandits."<p>

"Bandits?!" Christopher gripped his arm tightly. Avoiding the bleeding, "Argh!" he screams.

"You got shot?!" Gavin looked at the gunshot wound. "Shit, Let's get to the others! Daniel is a doctor!"

"I think I should just clean this up and cover it with bandages, It looked like the bullet went through so that's not a problem."

Running to the group while blood dripping from his sleeve and arriving, He pants.

"What happened?!" Tori stands up from her seat and walks to them. "It's the bandits again, Is it?"

"Yep."

Tori sighs. "Those fucking dickheads should get ready from what I'm gonna do to them." She cracks her knuckles and brings out her Colt Python (A pistol)

"Oh boy." Lucas face palmed while shaking his head. "Not again."

Suddenly, A part of the mall explodes. "THIS MALL IS OURS NOW!"

"THEN IT'S YOURS." Gavin yells, "Everyone! Grab as many supplies as you can! Food, Water, Medicine, Clothing and any kind of things you'd like to bring! We'll meet up in the bus in the parking lot."

Everyone ran at different places, While Christopher ran to his 'room', Covered up his wound. Grabbed a sweater and other clothing suitable for other weather, two large bottles of water, Some canned goods, Snacks such as biscuits, Chips, Chocolate bars, etc. A flashlight, Batteries, weapons and some books.

Exiting the mall, He finds Amber at the makeup store. _Ugh, Females._ He thought. Before turning around, A bullet goes through Amber's forehead. "KILLED ONE OF 'EM!" a man shouts.

"Amber, No!" Tori cries as she tries to run to her daughter. But was stopped by her husband, Holding her down. "There's no point of saving her! She's already dead! Let's go, Now!"

More bombs kept exploding. "If they wanted the place, Why would they explode it?" The friend of the author thought.

"Ah fuck it, bandit logic I guess." The author shrugs it off.

As Christopher gets in the bus, He sees almost everyone, Except Amber. "Wait, Where's my daughter?" A man says, Probably Tori's ex-husband and Amber's biological father.

Looking at his ex-wife's face, He sits down. His wife comforting him. "No...no...F-fuck!.. This can't be happening..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short and crappy chapter. Just wanted to let y'all know that I haven't abandoned this fanfic yet!<strong>

**Friend: By posting a crappy chapter, Really?**

**Don't judge me ;-;**

**Next chapter will be 3 months later! Takes place in Starved for help.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
